


Completely Cliche

by kaela_eden



Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaela_eden/pseuds/kaela_eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is absolutely certain of at least three things.</p><p>He's head over heels for his boyfriend.<br/>He hates Mexican food.<br/>His sister has been dead for three years.</p><p>Peter is 100% positive about that last one cause he was there, he saw her get shot.<br/>So why did he just see her serving up drinks at the stupid bar Wade dragged him to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coping

Penny Parker was eighteen years old when she died. 

It was déjà vu all over again to Peter having dealt with the same exact scenario only four years prior with Uncle Ben. 

It all happened after his big fight with Pops; Wade had been caught in Peter’s room with his pants around his ankles and a smirk on his face on top of a beet red Peter, something Steve and Tony were not happy about. Steve of course blew it out of proportion, he was 20 years old now, causing his son to storm out of the house in a rage at eleven thirty at night. Penny, sweet innocent Penny, followed after her older brother promising to bring him back, despite her father’s warnings.

It took her only a couple of minutes to find her brother. She followed closely behind him, hiding when necessary and making sure he stayed out of trouble as he weaved through the surprisingly busy sidewalk of New York City. Only five minutes had passed when she found herself hitting into Peter's back, facing a couple of muggers in an alley way he had gone down. Wade had passed by in what he first thought was the nick of time, his Taco Bell bag tossed to the dark alley floor in an attempt to protect his boyfriend and Penny. He didn’t factor in the bullet that had been fired during his witty monologue to distract the two thugs. 

Penny Parker died four minutes later, drowning in her own blood.

 

Peter was a mess.

His hands clutched at his sister's stupid Spiderman sweater, a joke she had thought was funny, as a way to shake her back to life. He kept repeating ‘I’m so sorry’ into her matted hair, hoping the words would make it to her brain. It was useless.

Wade stood behind the younger man, hand on his shoulder, his only way of comforting him at the time. He had nothing to say and neither did the boxes; all the jokes he knew that used to make Penny laugh sat in the back of his throat choking him. He couldn’t help but think of how Steve and Tony would react, especially Steve’s reaction. He knew how close Penny and her father were and he couldn’t bring himself to be the one to tell them; the dads at home were still safe in their ignorant bubble.

The muggers were long gone by now but Wade remembered their faces and made a silent promise to find them and make them pay for ripping apart such a perfect family. He could hear sirens now over Peters sobbing and he pulled the man up by his shirt, forcing him to look at Wade and not at the motionless girl on the dirty floor.

“I need you to be strong right now Petey.” Wade whispered, pulling his boyfriend into his chest, head tucked under his chin. “The cops are coming and we need to tell them what happened.”

Peter nodded, turning his head to quiet his muffled sobs until they were nothing but whimpers. Wade stroked his hair back before pulling him away, getting a good look at him. His eyes were all puffy and red and his nose was all snotty, making him a sight for sore eyes. But all that didn’t matter to Wade. What mattered was talking to the police and making sure Peter didn’t lose his mind. 

 

It had only been a couple of minutes before Tony and Steve arrived at the scene.

_They had been on their couch watching a movie, trying to ignore the fight that had occurred earlier that night when they had gotten the call. Tony had answered with an annoyed sigh, not really focusing on the other speaker until he had said something that caught him off guard. The cup he had in his hand fell to the floor and shattered and he couldn’t help but think how cliché it all was; a call in the middle of the night, utensils breaking and tears falling. Steve had looked up then at the sudden disturbance, curiosity turned to fear as he’d watched his husband throw the phone at the wall._

_It took ten whole minutes for Tony to utter a word to Steve._

_The super soldier had his arms wrapped around the smaller man, rocking him back and forth as he’d tried to get him to speak. Tony couldn’t think, couldn’t speak. It was if his own nightmare had come true._

_It was true._

_His tears blocked his vision and he’d felt like he couldn’t breathe as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Finally he had spoken and it was just the one word to get Steve off the floor and pull Tony up with him._

_“Penny.”_

 

Now they were pushing their way through the crowd of people on some street Steve didn’t even know or care about. All he knew was that he needed to see Penny. His wonderful and beautiful daughter.

The crowd parted immediately after seeing the couple step out of one of Tony’s expensive cars, a cop tried to stop Steve from crossing the caution tape but faltered in his step after seeing the look on Tony’s face as he followed after the soldier. 

Steve Rogers had seen people die. Being in the war made you immune. 

But none of the casualties and deaths could have prepared him for the scene before him.

 

Penny lay at her older brother’s feet, her arms wrapped around her waist in a loose manner, an obvious attempt to prevent the blood from overflowing. But it wasn’t her lack of movement or Peter’s sobs that caused Steve Rogers, Captain America, to fall to his knees. It was her open eyes; the once bright and happy baby blues that were so alive with wonder and creation were now dark and empty, never to see the light of day again. 

Tony could have sworn he was in a dream as he watched his husband collapse, everything in slow motion as his only daughter came into view. He thought the arc reactor had shut down, his heart spluttering in protest as his mind flooded with various emotions. His own denial drowned him as he shook his head, furiously thinking of some other way to explain what was in front of him. But even Tony Stark couldn’t find any other excuse for Penny being on the floor of a dingy alley way. Instead he found himself walking around the fallen soldier and their daughter, choosing to wrap his arms around Peter and pull him close out of Wade’s reach, not wanting to see anything.

“Thank you.” He mouthed at the Merc, earning him a sorrowful smile and a strong pat on the back. Peter was blind to the exchange, opting to cry his heart out on his dad’s shoulder.

He knew he had a new family with Steve and Tony; he’d been with them for fifteen years now with Penny, but she was his real life link to his past and now she was gone and Peter was the only one left of the Parkers. The thought of that crushed him, consumed every bit of happiness he'd ever hoped of experiencing with his family.

***

The cops said they couldn’t do anything.

Everyone was furious; they’d all been forced to go home and watch as the ambulance took Penny’s body away, finalizing her death.

Tony went straight to his lab without a word to anyone. Steve copied him, heading to Penny's room instead. Their other child, now only child, sat down at the kitchen bar as his lover made him pancakes. It was the only way Wade could stay strong for Peter, Peter who was emotionally spent and all out of tears and words. A plate was placed in front of him but he could barely look at them before he was running to his room, puking everything he'd ever held in. 

Wade threw his spatula into the sink as a sudden thought made its way to the front of his mind. His phone was in his hand before he could say anything, dialing the familiar number.

“Agent Coulson speaking.”

***

“This better be good.” Clint growled as he threw open his door coming face to face with Phil Coulson at none other than two in the morning. He ignored the sudden twinge of something bad as Phil pushed through and into the room he resided in at the Stark Tower. He wasn’t surprised to see Natasha sprawled on an armchair clad in only an oversized shirt, staring at him strangely.

Coulson felt a sudden urge to let his emotions get the better of him but he needed to be strong for those who couldn’t be. He chose to relay the information in the only way he knew.

“It has come to my attention that as of eleven forty-seven of last night, Penelope Jean Parker was gunned down in an alley way off of Tenth Street. Said shooter is unknown as he fled the scene, but identifiable.” He said formally; too formally for the unofficial uncle of said girl. “Mr. Wilson has so kindly informed me that she is obviously deceased.” 

Clint groaned and rubbed his eyes as Natasha walked into their room to get dressed. He knew she’d take longer than her usual three minutes seeing as how she and the teenager were exceptionally close, being one of the few females available on hand.

“How is everyone coping?” Clint asked, grabbing his jacket off the couch and throwing it on. “And cut the agent crap, it’s Penny for Christ’s sake, not some random field agent.”

Coulson sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand.

“Steve hasn’t spoken and is currently crying over all of Pe- her belongings,” Phil bit out, trying to escape the tears that demanded to be released. “Peter is asleep and Tony is in his lab.”

“And Wilson? What’s he doing there?” Natasha spoke up from the bedroom door, arms folded over her chest. Whether either one of the agents saw her red rimmed eyes, they never said.

“Well aside from being Peter’s boyfriend-”

“He was in the alley way. He told me Peter had gone out and Penny followed; the fact that he was passing by that alley was a mere coincidence.” Phil cut Clint off and looked at the other assassin. “Good thing too, or Peter would have been gone as well.”

“Muggers?”

“Evidently.”

“Shit.”

***

“Steve,” A voice came from the door, startling Steve. “You need to come to bed, or downstairs at least.”

Tony stayed where he was, not looking at the room that was once his daughter’s, eyes only for Steve, urging him to come out and join the rest of the team. The taller man didn’t move, didn’t speak, simply staying put on the small bed that was still unmade, one of Penny’s old sweaters clasped in his hands. Tony didn’t understand how he could stay in this room for as long as he had been; everyone was downstairs now waiting like statues, waiting for their Captain’s word.

“She was so young Tony.” Steve finally said, voice breaking on the last word. He turned to look at his husband, tears running down his face, completely lost and bewildered. “She’ll never go to college, get married, have…have kids.”

Tony entered the room now, unable to leave Steve alone. 

“She’s in a better place now.” He said quietly, holding the other man as he cried into his shoulder. “She’ll never hurt again.”

“That’s what I mean!” Steve got up, pushing Tony away as he paced angrily, kicking the desk against the wall. A couple of her pictures fell on the table, making Tony jump. The whole ordeal seemed like something out of a movie; he wanted to laugh.

“Penny wouldn’t want you to cry,” Tony said softly, ignoring the tears that were flowing freely now as he watched the man he loved break apart slowly. “She’d get mad at you if you stained her clothes.”

Steve let out a watery laugh, empty and hollow.

“But she won’t.”

“You don’t think I don’t know that?” Tony countered, slightly getting irritated. His eyes burned and his heart felt heavy as Steve continued to pace. “You don’t think that if I could I would bring her back?”

“You’re not exactly one to care, I mean she was nothing like Peter, nothing like you.” Steve spat, turning to glare at Tony. “So why should I assume you would want to bring Penny-What the hell?!”

Tony had tackled the taller man by now, bringing him down easily with the element of surprise. His hands formed fists as he punched at Steve’s chest, ignoring his lack of response. It felt so good; even if they didn’t hurt the super-soldier.

“Don’t,” Tony yelled, bringing his fist down once again. “Don’t you ever say that to me again. She may have been Pop’s little girl but I’ll be damned if you think I didn’t love her.”

He had stopped punching by now, letting his tears come back tenfold. Steve said nothing as he wrapped his arms around the man above him and pushed them into a seated position. 

“I’m sorry, Tony.” He whispered, kissing his temple as he rocked them back and forth. Tony had been strong for him, now he had to be strong for Tony.

***

“How are you feeling, Petey?” 

It was early in the morning, light seeped through the curtains but not enough to light the whole room.  
The man in question looked around till his eyes fell on the outline of his boyfriend, sprawled across the chair Peter had, hands fiddling around with a Rubik’s cube.

“I mean it’s fine if you don’t want to talk, crying’s okay too, but the team is downstairs and they have been waiting for ages now.” Wade continued after a minute of silence, not looking at the younger man.

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not, don’t lie.” Wade scoffed, throwing the cube down on the desk beside him. “This author is running you through the mill; fight with your dads, mugging gone wrong, dead sister.”

“Wade.” Peter huffed, trying to remove the sleep from his eyes and stop himself from crying again.

“Sorry.” The mercenary got up from his seat, making his way through the piles of textbooks for theories he didn’t understand, to get to Peter. He pushed him back on the bed before taking the place behind him, wrapping his arms around the now shaking body. “She’s in a better place, Pete.”

“I sure hope so.”  


	2. Funeral

Ch. 2  
“It’s been three days.” Tony huffed, plopping himself next to Steve on their bed. “Do you think she’s ok?”

“It’s Pepper, Tony.” He sighed, rolling over to pull him closer to his chest. “I’m sure she’s fine.”

Tony huffed against Steve’s bare skin before rolling over to scoot further back into the warm comfort of his embrace. Steve wanted to believe his own words, wanted to believe Pepper had been careless and lost her phone, but he knew she had received every single message and missed call left by each member of the Avengers. Happy drove to her house but she had left, everything packed; even Rhodey had tried to find her but she’d disappeared.

“I’m sure she isn’t.” He argued, closing his eyes.

“You can’t blame her for wanting space, Tony.” Steve said calmly. “Penny was like her child too.” Whether Tony noticed his stutter, he didn’t say, and Steve was glad. It seemed all too surreal for him, his only daughter lost to the most common way of death in New York. He could still hear her snarky comebacks and loud laughs throughout the house, so similar to Tony’s attitude, mocking him. The fact that Penny wasn’t coming home had hit Steve like a brick wall, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to continue crying over her; his mind telling him she was off somewhere else, alive and safe.  
He didn’t remember a life before his family.

“I didn’t think she was going to ignore us, Steve.” Tony pulled him back to reality. “The funeral is tomorrow and she should be there.” 

“Some people can’t cope with these things as well as others.” He offered, not wanting to focus on Pepper at the moment. He wanted to be mad at her for being selfish but he couldn’t find it in himself to worry about anyone other than Peter and Tony.

“But it’s Pepper.” Tony stressed, pulling himself out of Steve’s hold and sitting up. “She’s always been there when I needed her to, and I need her there tomorrow if I’m going to have to be strong for the both of us.

Steve sighed softly, heart slightly warming at the fact that his husband still felt the need to be strong at a time like this.

“Tony,” He sat up, throwing an arm over the smaller man’s shoulder, bringing him close. “You don’t have to be strong for both of us.”

Tony looked over at him, eyes narrowed. “Then who’s gonna do the job, Cap?”

“No one.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Tony huffed.

“Look, Tony, I don’t know what Howard taught you but you can show emotion at a time like this; she was your daughter, our daughter.” Steve said quietly, forcing Tony to look at him. “You don’t have to be strong for me. It’s okay.”

Tony leaned in and pressed their lips together firmly, more for comfort than anything, before pulling away.

“I should be.”

“Tony, it’s okay.” The blond repeated, kissing his husband quiet. “Now can we go to bed? We can figure Pepper out in the morning.”

“Fine.” Tony relented, allowing Steve to pull him back down on to the soft and inviting bed. 

_She better be there_ , he thought to himself before closing his eyes, _for Tony’s sake_.

***

“Will you hurry _up?_ ”

Peter popped his head around the bathroom door Wade was getting ready in, clearly agitated. He usually had more patience for Wade but today was taking a toll on him. He’d woken at five, leaving the older man in bed as he joined his fathers in the kitchen, going over last minute details. After being told Pepper wasn’t coming, Peter decided he wasn’t in the mood for any more crap.

“I can’t tie this fucking noose!” Wade said frustrated, yanking the tie around his neck. Peter sighed and walked in, pushing the mercenary around to face him as he fixed the piece of material into a more presentable knot than the one Wade had managed to get himself into.

Peter said nothing as he smoothed down the lapels on his boyfriend’s jacket, leaning up and giving him a chaste kiss.

“We need to go.” He whispered, grabbing Wade’s wrist and pulling on it slightly. “Dad’s going to have a fit.”

“Tin Man can wait a little longer.” Wade insisted, pulling Peter back into his chest and pressing a more lingering kiss on Peter’s parted lips. It had been a while since Wade had kissed him like this, four days exactly, but Peter was happy he had been given this one ‘gift’. It was rare that Wade was quiet, and even more so that he was gentle but he managed to make Peter feel so loved and cherished in one heated kiss; he was sure there was something wrong with Wade.

“No I can’t.” Tony Stark’s clipped tone came from the doorway, startling the two younger men. Peter pulled away quickly, annoyed that his Dad had interrupted but smacked a hand over Wade’s mouth before looking at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.” Tony smirked, arms crossed over his chest. “C’mon, we have to go, everyone’s waiting.”

Peter followed the older man out of the bathroom and towards the stairs, his boyfriend in tow despite his exaggerated groaning. He knew Wade was joking; he’d been close to Penny, wanting to know anything and everything that was going on in her life.

“Do you think they’ll have Chimichangas at the after party?” Wade said suddenly, causing Peter to freeze in his tracks and catch the idiot off guard, bringing the both of them down the stairs in a painful heap.

“Can we make it through the day all in one piece?” Steve asked, coming into view at the bottom of the stairs, offering his hand to Peter as Wade jumped up, brushing himself off.

“Sorry Pops.” Peter said, looking at his boyfriend for a second. “And it’s not an after party, Wade.”

“How you holding up, Pete?” Steve asked, ignoring Wade, giving his son a once over. 

“Uh…good, I suppose.” Peter nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He could feel everyone looking at him, pitying him.

Wade stepped in quickly before anything else could be asked, much to Peter’s luck and grabbed him by the elbow, steering him away from his Dad’s.

“We should get going, Spidey.” 

***

They had decided on a closed casket for the ceremony, not wanting Penny to be photographed by the press that were allowed in at the church. She would have complained, Peter had said. He had organized the whole affair with the help of Steve and J.A.R.V.I.S; Tony was still mad that Pepper hadn’t shown up to help do it, at least that’s what Peter told Wade when he asked.

Everything had gone by smoothly with no hiccups. All of Penny’s friend’s had turned up to the event and even some of her teacher’s went up to the podium to speak about her. Natasha, who Wade was positive he’d never seen in a dress, went up before the priest to talk on behalf of the family; Steve was in tears and Tony was not too far behind. She’d kept it short and sweet and her voice echoed through the church, lingering, her words leaving an impression on all who were in attendance.

Wade didn’t pay attention to what was being said as the old man in robes took over the rest of the ceremony. He focused his attention on Peter’s hand instead, tightly holding his, taking full advantage of the silence the boxes had offered. The hand in his was only thing to keep him from bolting out of the ornate wooden doors of the church.

Now it wasn’t that Wade didn’t like Penny; he would have died to save her any given day and he blamed himself for not being at the scene quicker, but it was funerals in general. Being a mercenary meant he didn’t have to deal with the aftermath of killing his target; find target, kill target, eat tacos. He’d never been to a proper funeral and here he was, sat in the pews, itching to leave. He didn’t like them simply because they kept reminding him of everyone he’d ever killed, something one didn’t associate with Wade Wilson.

But sitting in the midst of strangers, now at the cemetery the Parker’s were buried in, listening to the priest talk about eternal glory or something, Wade was forced to think more about Penny.

He had to admit his boyfriend’s sister was something else when they first met in 2007. She was fifteen and had the same blond hair and blue eyed combo found on Steve and covered in pencil shavings; Wade still couldn’t believe they were not related. Despite looking like the legendary soldier, Penny had a mouth on her that could match her Dad’s, quickly getting her out of sticky situations and arguments. While Steve and Tony didn’t approve of Wade when Peter introduced him, looking at his scars, his erratic behavior and not to mention his ‘job’, Penny couldn’t help but want to know more about the man who had caught her brother’s eye. She was the only person besides Peter who could look past his appearance, he swore it was some Parker Power.

Her interrogation was worse than Wade would have thought when he was first introduced to Peter’s family and he could immediately tell the difference between the two siblings. As she gave him the Spanish Inquisition, he looked at how loud and exaggerated she was and completely opposite to Peter, who sat next to Wade on the couch trying to get Penny to stop talking.

Where Peter took after Tony in the science and technology department, Penny took after her Pops, engrossing herself in any and every aspect of art. Halfway through her questions, Wade remembered being asked about the topic. His response didn’t go to well with her.

 

_“How can you say ‘it all looks the same’?” Penny demanded, looking at Wade with one eyebrow raised._

_“Penny.” Peter tried to shut her up; their parents had long abandoned them, letting Penny do all the invasive talking, and leaving Peter to deal with the repercussions._

_“Oh shut it Web-head.” She growled, jumping up from her seat on the couch. Wade didn’t have that much time to act before she’d latched herself on his arm, yanking him away from Peter. He looked at her fingers wrapped around his scarred wrist, surprised at how lax she was about his skin._

_“Uh, where are we going?” He asked, trying to pry himself out of her vice like grip as she dragged him down some random hallway. “We don’t like surprises.”_

_Penny threw him a weird look over her shoulder, coming to a slow stop in front of a door. “We?”_

_“Don’t show off, Pen.” Wade all but yelped as Peter slipped his cold hand into his free one, seemingly coming out of nowhere, distracting her from her previous question._

_“If you and everyone else gets to be a superhero, I think I’m allowed this one little vice.” She sniped, throwing the door open and switching on a light._

_Wade didn’t know what he was looking at; it was a huge room that seemed to stretch out far and wide, walls lined with various sizes of colors?_

_“Peter got bit by a radioactive spider, I got a paintbrush from Andy Warhol.” Penny yelled as she walked down one end of the room, pulling sheets off of easels and revealing pieces of art Wade couldn’t help but think was beautiful._

_He pulled away from Peter to follow after the other Parker, intrigued by her entirety._

_A majority of them were depictions of her family in various acts, whether it were on the battlefield or at home relaxing, she had them all. The rest were abstract and whimsical, some even disturbing._

_One in particular had caught Wade’s eye; it was one of Peter and Penny laying on the floor eating food and laughing. It was obvious Penny didn’t like to draw herself; from previous paintings she’d paid little attention to herself, the brush strokes forced and sharp whereas the rest of the work was flawless. In this piece, however, she’d given herself the same amount of care as she’d given Peter._

_“It was originally a picture Pops took and I developed.” Peter said, coming up by Wade. “She finished it last weekend for Dad and Pop’s anniversary.”_

_“It’s really good.” He said quietly, the boxes in agreement. It was rare Wade found beauty in anything but Peter._

_“See, not all art is the same Wilson.” Penny said, a smirk similar to a certain Stark playing on her lips._

_“You’re not bad kid.” Wade laughed, ruffling up her already messy hair._

_Penny growled as she tried to push it back into an appropriate look before grabbing the two boys and shoving them back out of the room._

_“Maybe you’ll be up there one day.” Peter looked at Wade as his sister locked the door, leaning in for a quick kiss. Wade snorted, giving his boyfriend a very condescending look, pulling away._

_“Have you seen my face, Parker?” He deadpanned, turning to follow Penny back to the living room. “I’m grotesque.”_

_“I like ‘grotesque’.” Penny said quietly, not looking at either boy. “Makes you more interesting than Gertrude.”_

_Peter groaned, rubbing his face tiredly. “You told me you liked Gwen.”_

_“I like Wade better.”_

 

A sudden thud of earth hitting wood pulled Wade back out of his head.

“We therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life.” 

 

Thor, Clint and Natasha started drinking the second they arrived at the house.

Tony and Steve took refuge on the couch, Peter curled by their feet, head in their laps as they all shared stories about Penny and her exceedingly short life. No one cried, only laughed and talked, just the way Penny would have wanted it.

“Remember when she was six and she got into the lab?” Bruce asked Tony, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

“God that was a mess,” Tony shook his head sadly before looking at his husband. “She was exactly like you, Steve.”

“She wasn’t that bad.”

“She broke Dum-E in less than five minutes.”

“Well I didn’t break Dum-”

“But you did break Butterfingers.” Tony deadpanned, smiling softly at Steve. “She was more of a Papa’s girl, huh?”

Steve let out a breathy laugh, “Taught her everything I knew. I remember she asked me for my pencils when she was ten; said hers didn’t make art like mine.”

“She was talented as fuck though.” Wade whispered, laying his head on Peter’s legs, a smile tugging at his chapped lips. Peter swatted at him sluggishly, laughing.

“I still have that drawing she made me hanging on the wall.” 

Pepper Potts stood at the edge of the living room in a pressed black suit, too sharp and formal for the scene she had walked into, hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. It had been the first time anyone had seen her since before Penny’s death. She didn’t say anything else, eyes on Tony as the rest of the Avengers remained motionless.

“You have a lot of nerve coming here.” Peter stood up, speaking before his Dad could. The anger he’d never felt before burned in his veins; he didn’t quite know why he was so mad at Pepper, the woman who had help raise him. He just knew she wasn’t there when he needed her, when everyone needed her.

“Peter.” Steve chastised, pulling on his hand.

“No,” He snapped. He wanted to stop overreacting but just seeing Pepper stand there infuriated him even more.

“I’m so sorry-”

“Shut _up_.” Peter growled. “You need to leave.”

“Pepper, stay.” Tony took over control the minute he’d regained his senses. “Peter, kitchen now.”

“She left us when we needed her the most and you want her to _stay_?” He asked incredulously.

“Peter-” Pepper tried to speak again, tried to fix the situation she’d created.

“I told you to shut up.” He glared at her. Peter knew he was going too far but it felt too good to stop. Steve stood up grabbing his son’s shoulder.

“That’s enough, Peter.” The Captain America voice seeped in, surprising everyone.

“You should have been there. We needed you and you weren't there.” Peter continued. “You’re nothing more than a selfish bitch.”

In all of Peter’s life with his dad’s, Tony had never laid a hand on him, not wanting to repeat his childhood on his own kid’s. 

Until tonight.

Peter’s cheek stung from the slap, lip bleeding slightly where Tony’s wedding ring cut him. Tears welled up pretty quickly as he watched Steve pull his dad out of the living room followed by Pepper, not a single glance in his direction. Bruce checked Peter’s lip quickly before following Thor out of the room, Clint and Natasha in tow, leaving Peter alone with Wade.

“Let’s go, Wade.” Peter said stiffly, slipping his hand into Wade’s open one. 

“Where to, Petey?” He asked softly, kissing the top of his head. Peter said nothing as he leaned into the embrace before pulling the man out of the house.

“Your place of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long; wisdom teeth removal :(


End file.
